


Sebastian Stan, Classy Boyfriend

by Brenda



Series: Chris & Seb, Hopeless Dorks [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, POV Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Unbelievable," Chris laments, but his eyes are dancing with barely suppressed glee, and he's hard as a rock under the linen of his very well-tailored suit, so Sebastian's got all the answer he really needs.</i>
</p><p><i>"That </i>is<i> what you said last night," he murmurs, and grinds against Chris, molasses slow and full of intent. </i></p><p>(Post-Kimmel interview.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian Stan, Classy Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is tangentially the sequel to [Chris Evans, Hopeless Romantic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4864994), but you don't have to read that first to read this one. :)

Sebastian's riding the post-performance high of nailing his first ever big nighttime talk show appearance (if you don't count Chelsea Lately's show, and he really doesn't) when Chris stops him right after they all exit the stage after their interview. Around them, showrunners and PAs and makeup artists are bustling up and down the hallway, the noise a pleasant cacophony of movement and sound that reminds Sebastian of his time on Broadway. He really needs to book another play soon, go back to his roots. He's missed the theatre, more than he cares to admit.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead," Chris tells Anthony and Paul, who are a few steps ahead of them. "We're just gonna –"

"Yeah, you know what, I don't need to hear the rest," Anthony says, turning with a wide, gap-toothed grin. "Y'all _know_ how I feel about details."

"Don't lie, you love them," Sebastian says, but the reply is automatic, the banter between them honed and perfected from years of working together and far too many long days paired up doing press and conventions. Most of his attention is focused on Chris, searching his face for a clue as to what's going on. Chris just gives him a benign smile in return, which tells him exactly nothing.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll catch up with you two later," Anthony says, waving his hand dismissively at them.

Paul just looks quizzically at everyone for a minute, then shrugs. "Sure, man, you know where we'll be."

"Great," Chris says, then grabs onto Sebastian's wrist and tugs him into a nearby dressing room. It's empty, which is a minor miracle, considering the beehive of activity that is the Jimmy Kimmel Show.

Chris shuts the door behind them and leans his forehead against it. Sebastian can hear him take a deep breath, watches the rise and fall of his shoulders with a worried frown. "Everything okay?" he asks, reaching out to run his fingers through Chris' hair the way he knows Chris likes best. If something _is_ wrong, he wants Chris to know he's here –

Then Chris turns, and the full gleaming force of his grin knocks Sebastian sideways, throws him for a loop the way it always does when it's turned his way. Call him a fucking romantic or a sap or whatever, but something about Chris smiling – especially when he's smiling for Sebastian – makes everything in his world shimmer like jewels in the sunlight. His gut clenches at the sight, breath catching in his throat.

" _You had to get it in there_ , really, is that what we're going with?" Chris asks, with a low, amused chuckle, as he tugs on Sebastian's tie to reel him in.

Sebastian shrugs and rests his hands possessively on Chris' hips when he gets close enough. He leans in, nips lightly at Chris' jaw, lips scraping over the rough bristles of Chris' beard. "What, _you_ seem to like it when I use a lot of lube," he replies, with a small smirk that he knows Chris can feel. 

Now that he knows Chris is good – that everything is good – he's able to relax and focus on the sharp scent of Chris' aftershave and the clean taste of Chris' skin. The contrast of soft fabric and hard muscle under his hands. He ghosts his fingers over the hidden marks he knows he's left on Chris' skin – the bruises and scratches he knows Chris wears with pride. Just one more reason, in an infinite number of them, that he’s forever grateful Chris had made that first move six years ago.

"Unbelievable," Chris laments, but his eyes are dancing with barely suppressed glee, and he's hard as a rock under the linen of his very well-tailored suit, so Sebastian's got all the answer he really needs.

"That _is_ what you said last night," he murmurs, and grinds against Chris, molasses slow and full of intent. Lets Chris feel exactly how hard he is as well, how much Chris turns him on just by virtue of his very existence. "And this morning. And right before we had to get dressed –"

Chris shuts him up with a kiss, his tongue dipping into Sebastian's mouth, making his own claim, hungry and needy and messy as hell. Sebastian is more than okay to let Chris take the lead for a minute, and slides his tongue against Chris', pushes Chris against the door and traps him there with the weight of his body. They trade angles and speed, with Sebastian slowing things down until Chris makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat, then ramping it back up until the heat between them threatens to incinerate them both from the inside out. 

They're both short of breath when they finally part, and Chris' lips are the perfect shade of bruised and red. Just the way Sebastian likes them best.

"Didn't you promise me I could peel you out of your suit after we were done?" Chris asks, his voice husky with barely suppressed want. He's clutching tight to Sebastian's back, his nails digging in so hard that Sebastian can feel it even through his clothes.

They're so close now that Sebastian can feel every one of Chris' shaky breaths and every rapid heartbeat against his chest. But it's not nearly close enough for what he wants. If they don't get somewhere with a bed – or any flat surface – soon, they're doing this right here in one of Jimmy fucking Kimmel's dressing rooms. 

Sebastian slides his hands under Chris' jacket, traces over his ribs and spine through the thin fabric of his shirt. "I believe my _exact_ words were I wanted to strip _you_ down and make a buffet out of your ass, but your version sounds classier, so we'll go with that."

Chris' eyes glaze over even as he noses his way in to brush his lips against Sebastian's throat, the caress teasingly light. "Hey, if you want class, I can totally wine and dine you first," he murmurs, every word sending a delicious vibration that goes straight to Sebastian's cock.

"Why don't we skip to the sixty-nining portion of the night and call it even?" he says, pulling back just far enough to give Chris an exaggerated eyebrow waggle.

" _Fuck_ , I love the way you think." Chris laughs, then leans in for another kiss, Sebastian meeting him halfway.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Steph for braving the RPF for me for the beta.
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
